Zip's Blog
by yayturtle
Summary: What is this? Another blog other than Fang's? Will it be as popular? Probably not, but it is a good read so check it out and review. Enjoy! T 2 b safe.
1. Chapter 1

ZIP'S BLOG

Hello little persons living on the blue and green planet known as earth of the Milky way galaxy which is only one in a million galaxies. How are ya? I'm Zip. You probably don't know me, but I know where you live. JK. Have you heard about Fang's blog? Well you probably have. I am the same kind of person basically, that's right avian American. The only reason I started up this little thing is because, today, my brother Shadow and I were mistaken for Max and Fang. We were taken to a lab, that apparently Max calls the school. When the sciency peeps figured out we weren't Max and Fang, the real Max and Fang showed up. Yay! So they kicked butt, but then we decided to go back to their house. I knew we were able to trust them because, Shadow knew. He has an ability that allows him to sense truth or lies. He is not like Fang but somewhat antisocial in big crowds. I killed his social life by video taping him with a whole bunch of make up on when we were little… er… He has brown hair and brown eyes, and usually wears orange, and sometimes green. Me you ask? I have dark brown hair. I wear a deep blue blouse with a tinge of silver sparkly things and it droops down on one shoulder. I also wear a navy tank underneath it just in case. I wear a dark blue headband and deep blue skinny jeans. I am all about the navy color. I usually wear black riding boots? I guess… idk the point is they are black boots. So anyway back to today. Shadow and I went over to Max's mom's place and we had to call our flock. There are 6 of us, just like the original flock. I'll go into all that family stuff later.

We just kinda hung around after that and camped out in their den, on their invitation of course. Fang told me to try starting a blog, so here it is! Yayerz! I'm new to this so be nice! Comments?

C.c.I. wrote…

You're such a copycat! Why did you copy Fang? I should report you to him!

Copycat Investigator, did you even read the last part? Duh no! He told me to and was that of all means nice?

C ya!

Codeylikescola wrote…

Hi Zip. I am already a huge fan of this site! By the way… I heard a rumor that you found some secret files… but couldn't crack the code. Is that true, bc other sources on the web say you are very good at cracking codes, this one just stumped you.

WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT? Yes it is true. Chat me and I will give you the code and you can take a whack at it.

C ya!

Pinkperson6000 wrote…

Do you think Codeylikescola will crack the code?

No. I've already tried and I am an expert… well almost…In fact, I've started to believe that the code isn't a code at all.

C ya!

Starfire30072278 wrote…

Who are your other flock members? How old are they? What kind of bird wings do you have?

Well there's Shadow, 15 yrs. Me, 14 yrs. Breeze, 13 yrs. Amber &Clam, 9 yrs. Gapps, 8 yrs. I am 2% red kite.

C ya!

That's all for now peeps! This is Zippedy-do-dah signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

ZIP'S BLOG!

Hiya! I'm baaaack! I can't say I had the best night last night. After I wrote the blog last night Amber and Clam learned a new trick. Amber stared into my eyes, which made me fall asleep and then Clam gave me nightmares. Why me? Because I was the only other one already awake, and they needed to test it. SO I had just a scary dream last night. It involved pointy objects that penetrate skin and inject stuff. That's every bird kids nightmare. So anyway the flock invited us to join their flock as far as family goes. Shadow still is the leader of our flock and Max is still the leader of their flock, we just decide to fly and work as one big flock, even though we still have our own rules. I learned a new trick today after the nightmare Clam gave me. I learned that I could communicate with birds by talking or making bird sounds. Unfortunately I also learned a flaw in a huge fight we had today, with my flock's biggest meanest enemies. Gator flies. They are basically really buff guys with tough green skin that allows them to transform into humanoid gators with dragon wings. We went into a town today, just walking as one large bunch of 12. Then disaster striked. It all started when Iggy rubbed up against some guy with green skin. He apparently can feel colors. So we were attacked, and man they were strong! So was I though. I only have two abilities other than flight and that is my incredible (abnormal even for bird kid strength) and my bird talk. So I could match strength with the gator flies, but that was just a disaster. First I punched one really hard on its sharkskin belly and got my fist all scraped, but it made an impact and the wind was knocked out of him, despite his tough armor. Max and Fang fought separately but the rest of their flock fought two or three together. Then one of them clawed me, so I lost blood and then Shadow took over fighting the one he was punching and mine. Gator flies may be 10 ft tall, but they are really stupid. So in the end Gazzy and Iggy blew them up. The flaw I learned of shortly after is that the rest of the flock 2xs as fast as a human can heal, but me? Let's just say it takes a tad bit longer. My strength takes away from my healing abilities, but hey, can't have both. So now, I will post comments I had a lot more my second time around, plus I have a lot of time to kill. I can't do much at the moment but sit on the couch after what happened so to keep me occupied…

Poll:

Would you rather have 2x as fast healing as you do now or abnormal strength that makes you physically stronger than the rest of you're family?

Healing…

Strength…

Codey wrote…

I got it!

You cracked it? Fax it back over then so I can open the file thingy!

C ya!

Dudebot101 wrote…

Wow, wipe out! So that stinks! You can't heal as fast as the other bird kids, but you heal faster than a human right?

Yea, I do, and yea it stinks but answer the poll I'm dying to know what everyone thinks.

C ya!

Lady123

Do you like the color pink? Do you wear dresses? Are you girlier than Max?

I would have to say kinda, sometimes, and probably.

C ya!

TickTockbot wrote…

What annoys you?

Questions like that…

C ya!

PEMcClain123456789 wrote…

Wow you had a tough day! Feel better

Thank you for that uh note! You should be a role model for people who aren't like you.

C ya!

-Chandler2001200 wrote…

Do you enjoy horses? Do you want a horse? I can give you one if you want.

I used to want one, but flying for free is much better than trotting where you are more easily caught. That's right, gator flies may have wings, but they dislike flying ad prefer water and land. So sadly I decline your offer, plus what would I do with it?

Fang wrote…

Yo! Wassup in the TV room Zip? You feeling any better? Iggy has already recovered from the bad cut he got. Nice blog, btw, how many viewers?

Fly on! Fang.

Haha, very funny. You see Fang here, likes to tease me about having slower healing abilities, but ya know what Fang? I could beat you in a thumb wrestling match or arm wrestling match or a professional wrestling match so there. Thanks, Also I don't have a broken visitor counter thing so how would I know? I could have 1 or a million!

C ya! Or Fly on! or whatever…

SweetieSarabelle wrote…

Wow, you got Fang to write!

Yes, I did, and if I didn't have to stay on the stupid couch, I would get up and talk to him.

C ya!

Now my friends I am feeling a bit tired. So, now I will take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

ZIP'S BLOG

Hey! Guess what! I'm almost finished healing! Yay! Today Shadow, the rest of our flock, and Max and her flock exchanged flying tricks. We already knew most of the tricks they taught, they just helped improve them, and it was likewise for them. Yes I was a part of it, but I took it easy. I am still kind of Drowsy. Tomorrow, we are all starting to fly out to our place. Shadow found it a wreck, but it was still amazing, so we fixed it up for about a year and now it is beautiful! I can't wait to show the flock our island house. It is on an uncharted island in the Atlantic. IT is very beautiful and no one has found it as far as we know. The island has tons of vegetation and a good deal of fresh water. I'll save all the details for when we get there though. Actually before I move on I am especially excited because the flock might actually stay with us and that would be great because we have a lot of extra rooms! They would love it there too! It is almost completely protected from gator flies (because of the saltwater surrounding the island) as well, and too tropical for furry erasers. So really if someone found us and wanted us captured, they wouldn't have those other hybrids to attack us. As of the moment I have nothing left to say. But before I move on… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PEOPLE OUT THERE WITH BIRTHDAYS!

Idk…

Poll results:

Would you rather have 2x as fast healing as you do now or abnormal strength that makes you physically stronger than the rest of you're family?

Healing… 55%

Strength… 45%

What how did Healing win? Come on peoples!

Kelli8 wrote…

Fang saw you're poll and told everyone to vote for healing.

He did, did he? That is very interesting. Let's see what he has to say.

Tick tock… Ok here's what happened:

[Me: FANG!

Fang: WHAT? I'm in the shower!

Me: That's lovely to know, but someone just told me that you told everyone on your blog to vote for healing… ***waits for reply***

Fang: Yeah, so?

Me: 45% of them didn't listen! Mwahahaha!]

C ya!

Noname wrote…

Can you teach me flying tricks? Wings would be so cool.

No. You don't have wings do you? … I thought not.

C ya!

Well I'm going to wrap it up early today. I have a big day tomorrow.

C ya!


End file.
